


Touches in the Dark

by Inuy21



Series: Fenris/Garrett Hawke [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: As things in Kirkwall become bleaker, Fenris makes a surprise visit to the Hawke manor.





	Touches in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a prompt "Feeling his body in the dark" on Tumblr.

Garrett was having the most wonderful dream. Fenris was back in his bed, in his life, touching him, calling out to him. 

“Hawke.” 

It was a whispered growl next to his ear. Electricity shot down to his groin and a moan slipped past parted lips. Garrett’s hands gripped the sheets to keep from reaching out and ruining things. 

“Hawke, dammit! Wake up, you ass.”

Well that wasn’t sexy at all. “Fen,” Garrett murmured in disappointment, still half-asleep. He was losing the dream, but he refused to let it go so easily. 

A sharp pinch had his eyes opening wide and his body tensed to lash out but it was too late as his wrists were pinned to the pillow on either side of his head. The room was dark and Hawke struggled against his captive as fingers dug and pressed into his flesh.

“Calm down,” Fenris soothed, letting the tip of nose selfishly graze across Hawke’s ear. 

A gasp escaped Hawke’s lips at the intimate touch. “Fen,” he wanted to reach out and touch his ex-lover, but Fenris’ hands still held him down. “What are you doing here in the middle of the night?” 

“I wanted to surprise you.” Fenris’ voice was a dead giveaway that a smile was forming on his lips. 

“Oh, well surprise me you have.” Garrett smiled into the darkness, letting his body relax into the mattress. “What will you do now? Scold me for lack of security and preparedness on my part?”

Fenris scoffed, moving his lithe body over Hawke’s broader frame. “As if you’d actually listen.”

It took all of Garrett’s restraint to keep his hips from flexing up when he felt Fenris hovering over him. Was he being tortured on purpose or was his dream about to become true?

“Hawke,” Fenris breathed out into the silence. There was so much he wanted to say, yet he didn’t want to talk at all. 

Slender fingers uncurled from Garrett’s wrists to travel down towards the naked torso. Muscles flexed under Fenris’ fingertips as the body beneath squirmed, but never did the man attempt to touch him in any way. Fenris could hear Hawke’s breathing become more strained, but never a word or sound of plea erupted forth. Garrett had proven time and again just how patient he could be in certain situations. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Fenris finally started his confession. His palms flattened against the mat of hair on Hawke’s upper chest. He settled back, letting his bottom rest lightly on Hawke’s thighs. “I shouldn’t have rushed things all those years ago.”

Hawke sucked in a breath of air, almost choking on it before slowly letting it out. “Have you come to regret your night with me?” Garrett’s throat was clogged with emotion, his heart thundering in his chest. 

If Fenris affirmed his question, Hawke may very well lose the restraint on the guilt he had been carrying. Oh, he had assured Fenris he had understood and it wasn’t a lie, but it had still been one of the hardest moments in his life to let Fenris walk away that night. 

“Never,” Fenris growled, his fingers curling into Hawke’s chest causing the man to gasp a little. His hands relaxing, Fenris continued, “It’s just that, maybe if I would have waited longer instead of letting my anger control me that evening I would have stayed instead of panicking.”

Hawke reached out, slow because of the darkness and his eyes were still adjusting, to caress Fenris’ cheek. “Or it might have ended up the same.” 

Before Garrett could think of anything else to say, to comfort Fenris and perhaps ease some of the elf’s conscience, Fenris leaned down. They were nose-to-nose for a few seconds, Hawke catching Fenris’ green gaze before lips brushed together. 

“I’m sorry,” Fenris murmured. He pulled back enough to stare at Hawke as he continued. “I hurt you and it was never my intention to do so. You were always so patient and understanding.”

“Fen,” Garrett groaned, letting his hand graze along a pointed ear, “I do have a breaking point and if you’re still unsure about this…us then it’s best you leave and come back in the morning.”

A deep chuckle vibrated between them, then Fenris’ lips connected with Hawke’s once more. The kiss was a little more heated but still slow and restrained. Fenris’ hands traveled up to Hawke’s shoulders, digging into the muscles before ascending Hawke’s arms. Slender fingers linked with thicker digits. 

Hawke growled, hands clasping and pulling at Fenris’. His teeth nipped and hips bucked, letting Fenris know that his self-control was about to break. Fenris answered by pushing his hips forward causing Hawke to break the kiss so he could gasp out loud. Taking the opportunity presented to him, Fenris let his lips trail down to Hawke’s neck, nipping gently before moving onto muscled shoulders. 

“Fenris.” The name came as a prayer and a warning. 

Garrett didn’t want Fenris reconciling with him if the elf wasn’t ready, but sweet Andraste it was hard to deny Fenris anything. It had been so long since Hawke had allowed his body the release it craved after an evening spent with Fenris, but it had just seemed…wrong. Oh he gave into the cravings once in a while, but not as often as he would like. 

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be, Hawke,” Fenris assured his lover, his hands alternating between caressing and gripping Hawke’s flesh. “It’s okay to touch me.”

Hawke let out a breath he hadn’t even been aware of holding. “If you want to stop at any time just tell me.”

Garrett peeled his hands away from the bedsheets, reaching out for Fenris to find a naked torso and back. There was a slight intake of breath from the elf so Hawke pulled back to let his fingertips tease along the smooth skin. 

“You have my promise, Hawke,” Fenris breathed out, letting his body relax back as his mouth traveled downward. 

For a while all that broke the darkened silence was Hawke’s heavy breathing and the sound of Fenris’ suctioned kisses. Then the rustling of bedsheets as Fenris jerked them down, his lips teasing along Hawke’s lower belly and the hem of his sleep pants. 

“Fen, you don’t…”

Fenris’ answer was to lower his head even further so his lips could ghost over the fabric-covered erection. Garrett choked on his words, turning them into incoherent mumbles. One of Fenris’ hands, which had been slowly making their way up Hawke’s legs slid over to give a gentle squeeze to the balls beneath. 

“Fenris, Maker,” Garrett stuttered, his hands seeking blindly for something to hold onto. 

Hair and a shoulder grounded Hawke, letting him focus on the mouth and hands fondling him. He tried to keep his hold light, but at the moment Hawke was unsure if he was accomplishing that. Fenris wasn’t complaining or pulling away, so he must’ve been somehow controlling himself. 

Then hands tugged at Hawke’s pants, the front pulling down to reveal half of his hardened member. Fenris’ breath teased the head before a tongue flicked out and swirled around the tip. Hawke cursed, pulling at the hair gathered in his hand. 

Fenris grunted, moving with the hand that had a hold of his hair until Hawke’s grip loosened again and a half-hearted apology was muttered. A smile turned one side of Fenris’ lips up. To let Garrett know no harm was done, Fenris pressed a kiss to the underside of Hawke’s erection. 

His tongue ran up to the tip then Fenris drew back. Hawke let out a frustrated whine before Fenris once more tugged at the man’s pants. It took a minute, but Hawke finally lifted his hips so Fenris could remove them. 

Garrett squeezed Fenris’ shoulder causing the elf to pause his actions. “You’re sure?”

“I trust you, Hawke,” Fenris answered as he pulled the sleep pants off and tossed them to the side. 

A grin overtook Garrett’s face. The hand at Fenris’ shoulder moved up to his neck and a thumb traced along the elf’s cheek. “I may not last long, but I’ll try to warn you so you can pull away…”

Fenris’ mouth slammed down on Hawke’s, teeth clacking and a slight groan of pain emanating between them. Fingers wrapped lightly around Garrett’s member, stroking from tip to base. Hawke’s hands threaded through Fenris’ hair, enjoying the softness of it for a few seconds, before running down a lean back to squeeze a cloth-covered ass. 

Pulling back, Fenris leaned his forehead against Hawke’s. “Garrett, I love that you’re being cautious, but could you please just shut up for now. I want to do this, for you. So just enjoy it.”

Hawke arched his hips as he pushed Fenris’ lower half down. “I’ve been enjoying every minute of it, Fen.” He tipped his chin up, brushing their lips together. “But if you want me to shut up then I will…for now.”

Fenris sighed, a light chuckle escaping his lips. “I suppose that’s all I can ask for from you.”

Hawke hummed happily, letting his hands trace back up Fenris’ torso until they were raking through silvery white hair again. Lips grazed against each other, teasing, before Fenris journeyed back down Hawke’s chest and hips. Hands, lips, tongue, and teeth all showed their appreciation for the man’s body as Hawke moaned into the darkness surrounding them. 

Then without much warning, aside from a puff of warm breath, Fenris’ tongue ran up the underside of Hawke’s erection. A groan and the elf’s name spilled from Garrett’s throat as Fenris first swirled his tongue around the tip then lowered his mouth. A firm hand wrapped around the base, stroking where Fenris’ mouth wasn’t. 

“Fuck! Fen!” Hawke cried out, unable to keep himself under control. His hands gripped at the bedsheets, afraid he’d be too rough for Fenris. 

Hawke’s hips jerked up on instinct even though he tried to keep them against the mattress. His head was swimming with the pleasure, the darkness only adding to the effect of floating. He wasn’t able to see Fenris, well except for the bob of a head and the very faint outline of a body stretched between spread legs, but Garrett could picture it all as if the fireplace was burning brightly. 

Fenris’ mouth slowly worked its way down Garrett’s shaft. The hand that had been there to help slipped down to once again cup and squeeze the sensitive sac beneath. Then a finger pressed out and up into the skin beneath. Hawke’s breath rushed out of him as another digit joined the first. Garrett squirmed as the fingers firmly stroked; his breathing erratic as his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. 

“Shit,” Garrett panted, fingers clasping the bedsheets and tearing at them. “Fen.” He wanted to say more, but the words evaporated as Fenris’ mouth sucked faster. 

Hawke looked down at the bobbing head, wanting to grab it, hold it so his hips could pump up into the welcoming warmth, but Garrett somehow controlled himself and kept his hands wrapped in the sheets. His hips, on the other hand, couldn’t be kept still so easily. They shot up off the bed as Hawke’s head pushed back into the pillow as the pleasure spiked through him. Fenris’ free hand came up to push the hips back down, his mouth coming off the tip with a pop. 

“Sorry,” Garrett wheezed. His eyes shut tight as the fingers beneath his balls continued to stroke and press. “Sorry, so sorry,” he apologized deliriously, an arm threw itself across his eyes. “Are you okay, Fen?”

“Quite.”

The voice was thicker than usual and little more than whisper, but it made Hawke smile. It would have been damned inconsiderate of him to cause Fenris discomfort at this point. Then, surprisingly, a tongue was snaking its way up the curve of his testicles and along Hawke’s erection.

“Ah, Fen, careful. Close, I’m close…”

The tip of Hawke’s member was enveloped, Fenris’ tongue sweeping and pressing along the underside of the head. Garrett was incapable of making coherent words. He could only make noises, some getting stuck in his throat and never making it out. 

Fenris’ hand that had been holding down Hawke’s hips, wrapped around Garrett’s erection to stroke the shaft as his mouth continued to suck and lick at the tip. A strangled noise emitted from Hawke’s parted lips and Fenris’ mouth pulled away, letting his hands finish Hawke off as he watched in fascination. 

Hawke grunted; his hips bucking into the hand wrapped around him. It wasn’t as satisfying as having a warm mouth around him, but he was too far gone to care. His release was so close it was choking him. Hawke’s body tightened, focused only on the pumping of his hips as they lifted from the bed and barely touched back down before they were arching up again. Then, bliss, pure bliss. 

Garrett bit his lip, not wanting to wake the household—if he hadn’t already. His muscles vibrated, his body shivering as a hand still stroked him. A digit circled around the head, smearing the small amount of liquid that had leaked down and Hawke’s hips jerked on instinct as a shuddering breath left his lungs. 

When things became silent and Garrett could remember who and where he was, a silent panic wormed its way into his mind. “Fenris?” he called into the darkness. His body was still too heavy to move and he hadn’t felt any shifting of the bed to let him know where his lover had gone. 

“Still here, Hawke,” the response came from across the room. 

Garrett sighed, relaxing as much as possible. “What are you doing?” His voice was strained with exhaustion and he wanted to just pass out, but sleep could wait. Then, without warning a damp cloth was dropped on his belly, making Hawke jump and curse. 

Fenris chuckled. “Cleaning up, if that’s okay with you.” 

Fenris didn’t wait for Garrett’s reply, instead he swiped the cloth over the patches of hair on the man’s chest and belly, hoping he was catching if not all then most of Hawke’s mess. Then Fenris wrapped the cloth around Hawke’s shrinking member. 

Hawke sighed again. “What about you, Fenris? You didn’t get off, did you?”

Fenris cocked his head. “No,” he answered plainly, ready to move off the bed once more to dispose of the used cloth. 

A hand swung out, catching Fenris by the upper arm. “Are you staying?” Hawke couldn’t keep the uncertainty out of his voice. 

Blowing out a puff of air, Fenris replied, “I hadn’t decided yet.” Things had been going smooth so far, but spending the night in Hawke’s arms might be pushing it just a bit at this point. 

Hawke could feel the tension in Fenris’ body. “Before you go, can I at least return the favor?” He could at least send the elf home sated. 

Fenris froze, shocked even though he shouldn’t be at such a request. Then a chuckle emerged and turned into soft laughter. “If you feel up to it. If you’d rather sleep…”

The hand pulled, jerking Fenris down before the hand vanished. A pair of hands then framed his face as Fenris caught himself before knocking into Hawke’s head—or so he assumed since a pair of lips were there covering his. Fenris responded, dropping the cloth to the bed so he could run a hand through Hawke’s hair. 

“I’ve gotten my second wind,” Hawke muttered against Fenris’ lips. “So will you stay?”

Fenris tilted his head, brushing his lips with Garrett’s. “For now.”

Garrett took in a calming breath. “You can leave afterwards. I promise to let you go, if that’s what you need, Fenris.” One of his hands swept up, tracing an ear to the point then back down. Hawke would memorize Fenris’ body tonight. He would worship it and show Fenris just how much he loved and had missed the elf.

“Then make it last. Take as long as you need, Garrett.” Fenris lunged forward and he felt Hawke’s arms wrap around his middle as if they were truly falling. Lips grazed along Fenris’ cheek, a rumble of laughter vibrating them. 

“You’d be here the rest of the night if I could have my way, but for now I’ll take you up on your offer. It might not be as long as I need, but it’ll be for as long as I can make it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments/critiques are always welcome.


End file.
